RAF St Klaine
by Nibbles14
Summary: St. James', the most secret place in the country. Home to children with amazing abilities. The safest place for the best. But even St. James' isn't completely safe. As Kurt Hummel will soon find out.


**This was originally a school project but I changed the names to make it a klaine fic. Sorry for any typos, I'm dyslexic **

* * *

Kurt stood by the footy fields, shivering in his school uniform, as his class-mates did numerous football drills. He longed to be with them, laughing and joking as they slipped in the mud. It had been 2 months since he had joined them, 2 months of boredom and pure unfitness. He watched a small plane go overhead and drop 1000 feet suddenly before jerkily rising back up. He laughed to himself, "year 7's first flight," he muttered, "old memories." His sports teacher came jogging over, breaking Kurt's train of thought as he called out, "you look frozen Kurt, go inside before you catch hyperthermia!"

"Yes Sir," replied Kurt, "and its hypothermia, hyperthermia is heat stroke."

"I was never good at that stuff!" his teacher laughed and walked back to his failed class. Kurt smiled and walked in the other direction, coughing as he did.

Kurt's real name was Kurtis Colfer, but everyone called him Kurt Hummel because it was his dad's last name (he had had his mother's last name as a child). He didn't mind, his real name brought back memories. He wrote Kurt Hummel on homework and exam papers. It was his name and he liked it. He was 16 year old and studying at St James' academy. To any stranger he was a normal teenaged boy but his whole was a cover, a cover that the school created. St James' was really a secret RAF boarding school with strong links to the secret service and national intelligence. Kurt Hummel was a pilot in training, a martial arts expert and a spy. He couldn't do sport because he had been shot in the foot while on a CASEVAC training operation two months ago, at the same time as catching a nasty cough from a still unidentified pathogen. But he hadn't chosen this life. When Kurt was nine years old his parents moved the family to Lima under witness protection, six months later the adults were shot outside the family safe house. Little Kurt had learnt some first aid and tried to stop the bleeding. He kept them alive until an ambulance came but they died at the hospital later that day. But people had seen Kurt administering first aid and questions were asked about what had happen. This was when the people at St James' were called in and Kurt was moved to the boarding school where he lived ever since. That was seven years ago and Kurt was glad that he was at the school. He has learnt things he never thought he would and met the two people he couldn't live without, His best friend Rachel and boyfriend Blaine. Kurt and Blaine' relationship was ever-changing; they both really liked each other but could find time to date so usually stuck as the best of friends. Kurt hadn't realised he was gay until he met Blaine, who came out a month after Kurt had. Rachel was forever setting the boys up, with disastrous consequences. They just stuck as a close trio most of the time, the teachers said relationships were frowned upon but the boys weren't so sure they agreed.

When Kurt was picked to go on the casualty evacuation (CASEVAC) training he was over the moon with happiness, he had always wanted to do something like it. He and two others went out to Africa for six days, but while there, their camp was ambushed and many people were injured. As Kurt was trying to escape, he was tackles to the floor and in the struggle, a gun when off, the bullet shattering his foot bones. He had been wait for an operation ever since. Sadly whilst in the casualty base near the town they were staying, he caught a mild form of Monkton fever and although it was no longer contagious, he wasn't allowed to fly until it was fully gone.

Kurt walked over to the outdoor locker base where he had left his satchel and keys. He typed in the password (Klaine 3) and his locker swung open. Pulled out his stuff and paused to scan his open locker. It was littered with pictures of him, Blaine and Rachel and folded neatly on the top shelf was his flying suit and training gear. He hadn't worn the clothes in three months and the evidently needed a wash. He placed the dusty clothes in a plastic bag, trying not to get his clothes dirty, and closed his locker. He began to walk up to the dormitory building, slinging his satchel over his shoulder as he did. His bag was one of his oldest possessions, it was his dad's and still had his dad's name, Burt Hummel, stitched neatly in it. It was his mum's way of making sure it wasn't lost or at least it HAD been his mums way. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek as he thought this, he wiped it away and sigh a long sigh. It had been seven years but Kurt still missed his parents. He could talk about them with it hurting but it was the little things that hit him hard. He smiled; his dad had always said he was soft car grease. Kurt shook the thoughts from his head and kept walking.

He reached the dormitory building and pushed open the big door into the reception area, hit by a hot blast of air as he struggled through the gap between the door and its frame. He surveyed the reception inquisitively, straight ahead was the lost property and the tuck shop that needed restocking, all the time. To the left was a lift and stairs leading up to the dormitories and to his right was the mess hall where everyone ate. He strolled to the lift and got out a plastic card, inserting it into a gap in the hard metal exterior. An intercom voice droned through a small speaker,

"State you name and reason for use."

"Its Kurt Hummel, got a shattered foot," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Hi Kurtie, go right on in but you got to start using the stair sometime," exclaimed the intercom.

"Maybe next time," stated Kurt as he pulled out the card and stepped into the lift. He selected the 6th floor and the lift jerked into life, at first this had been terrifying and he had gripped onto the sides for dear life, but now he stood strong and didn't even wobble as the lift roses to the correct floor. Kurt stepped out and began to walk to his dorm, number 1010, along a wide corridor. He grabbed a key from his beloved bag and went in, dropping his bag by the door and collapsing on the sofa as soon as the door was closed. He shared the room with Blaine and Rachel and they had, by pure luck, got a room meant for six people. This meant they each had a double bed and a whole wardrobe to themselves. They had pushed two single beds together to create the double beds and had unscrewed the halving boards from the wardrobe to create a larger one for each of them. The dorms were designed like flats, with a bathroom, bedroom, lounge and (if they wanted to use it) a kitchen. The bedroom was, of course, huge so they put up a dividing sheet to give Rachel some privacy from the two boys. The bathroom had two showers, a toilet and two sinks, which meant a mad rush to have a shower in the morning. The trio had agreed not to moan about this though as it wasn't as bad as with six people. The lounge contained a TV, two sofas, a games console, a coffee table and a table tennis table that doubled as an actual table. The kitchen was off limits unless you had passed a cookery safety course and you were willing to buy the food to cook. It was self catering. Kurt had taken the course when he was old enough as he loved cooking. He saved up the money he earned so that at the end of every month he could cook a big meal. He had become an expert cook.

Kurt awoke at 9pm and realised he had fallen asleep on the sofa, he was starving. He wondered down to the mess hall and grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the nearest table before stepping outside. He immediately noticed a light new the football pitch and his spy training kicked in. He kept low and began to make his way quickly to the field, hiding behind the stands to keep out of sight. He saw, as he got closer, that it was his whole house having a party. He laughed and began to mingle in the crowd, making his way towards his best friends.

"No-one told me there was a party on!" Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders loosely.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has awaken from his slumber," replied Blaine as he turned round and hugged Kurt, "you looked so peaceful and we know you've had trouble sleeping so we just left you, sorry babe." Kurt shrugged and began to laugh, "I don't look particularly sexy in this, do I!" He gestured to his crumbled school shirt and trousers. "Ha, go change into something more comfy," urged Rachel with a badly hidden smirk. Kurt ignored the pain in his foot and jogged back to the dorms to change into a shirt and skinny jeans, he pulled on his high tops and began to walk back. Everyone at the party was in his house (the dormitory house they lived in) and since his whole year lived in one dormitory building, everyone in his year was at the party. They all knew each other quite well and clear groups had formed but there were no enemies. This was another thing that was advised at the school, no enemies.

They danced and played around all night and, although they were only 16, some people even got drunk, on shandy lemonade. It was around five in the morning when they all decided it was time to do to bed, so they turned out the lights and plodded up to bed, they'd clean the mess in the morning. Blaine was one of the boys who was drunk so a half drunk Kurt and Rachel had to drag him up the flights of stairs to the dorm, Kurt trying to ignore the searing pain in his foot. It was 5:42 when they finally reached the room and went inside, dropping Blaine on the sofa and getting some water. After three litres, some paracetamol and a rush to the toilet, Kurt felt a little clearer headed. Blaine awoke from his drunken sleep as Kurt was sitting down with a black coffee.

"I lurve you Kurt!" Blaine mumbled with a clear slur, "Come 'ere and Gimee a kiss."

"I'm good thanks, I can smell your breath from here," replied Kurt with a laugh. Blaine pulled himself off the sofa and began to stagger towards Kurt; he dropped his hands down both side of Kurt's legs and leaned down. Kurt was trapped by Blaine' slightly larger form but as Blaine got within three inches of Kurt's face, he threw up all over Kurt and collapsed over him. "Rachel, little help here!" called Kurt as he wiped chunks of sick off his face. Rachel stuck her head out of the bedroom door, laughed and went to grab a cloth.

"I smell horrible!" screamed Kurt, "this is my third shower." They had pulled Blaine into bed and cleaned all the sick away but the smell was still there and Kurt couldn't wash the feeling off his skin. He and Rachel hadn't slept all night and were surviving on coffee and pain killers. It was 7:30 when Blaine came out of the bedroom and promptly rushed to the toilet to be sick, "my head hurts, what happened?" he groaned when he had stopped dry heaving

"You got drunk," replied Rachel

"But I didn't drink much more than you guys,"

"Azimo and Karofsky were spiking drinks for fun, you must have had one." Blaine sighed and sat down on the sofa, jumping back up when he realised it was wet, "what happened to the sofa?" he exclaimed,

"You threw up over it and all over Kurt!" Rachel answered with a laugh, "I have to say it was..." she stopped as she realised what the time was. She jumped up and raced out the door, grabbing her clarinet and scripts on the way. The reason Rachel was at the school was that she was an amazing actor and was grade 8 on most instruments. This meant that she could take and identity easily and could also be placed in a band and play easily. It was rare to find someone like her nowadays. Her parents had died when she was six, a horrific car crash. She was picked up by the St James' staff the next day and brought to the school.

Blaine shot Kurt a quizzical look, "she's late for practice," Kurt replied, "Aren't you supposed to be at shooting now anyway?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder!" Blaine was an expert shooter, it was the reason he was here. When he was 8 his parents were mauled to death by a bear, he shot the bear with an air rifle he had been given that day by his dad. The bear died as the tiny pellet hit its heart in the most lethal place. He was promptly brought to the school and started on a long gun training course; he really enjoyed it and could fire a large MP4 gun now. He would fire better guns the older he got. After changing into DPM's (greens as they were called by everyone at the school) he wandered off to the range.

"And then there was one" muttered Kurt with a sigh, he had no lessons until 10 and now his mates were gone, he was bored. He would usually be flying today but he wasn't allowed, he was one of the best pilots and Blaine was his flying partner. The one thing that he missed more than anything was flying with Blaine; he knew that Blaine was training with another boy now and, if things went well at competitions, that it may become permanent. He would hate for that to happen, for someone to split up the team that had been made. The best team. He considered getting some sleep but didn't feel like it so had a shower (his forth today) and went for a walk. He did a lot of walking recently, it was the only thing he could do and he took advantage of the exercise. He was just starting to day dream when a call behind him made him jump, "Kurt! Hiya, y'alright?" Kurt turned to see 14 year old Niall standing behind him. Niall was an british Transgender student who Kurt had met on a mission; Niall adored Kurt and had taken his surname. They were like brothers; Niall said it was the charm. There was real brotherly love between the two and Kurt was always helping Niall with things. Niall cried for three days when he found out Kurt had been shot in the foot.

I'm good thanks sweetie, what's up?" replied Kurt as he hugged his little brother,

"I've been banned from going to the planetarium until my American history levels get better," Niall explained. Niall had an insane ability with science and space, he had an IQ of 160. He was also a great actor, be able to act as a boy or a girl easily. When Kurt had recommended the boy, Niall had proved himself to be priceless. Niall's mum died giving birth to him so he was raised by his father, who had abandoned Niall when he found out his daughter wanted to be a boy . Everyone on base referred to him as a boy, even the adults. His real name was Niamh, but Niall was the closest male equivalent. Kurt and Niall met at an orphanage when Kurt was researching a family of bomb makers, working for MI6.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Kurt

"Nothing just thought you ought to know."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Kurt winked at Niall and began to walk towards the shooting field.

He would surprise Blaine, make sure he was ok. As he came round the comer, Kurt saw Blaine, bent over and coughing. At first Kurt thought Blaine was being sick but then a boy jumped out from the bushes and pushed Blaine over. Kurt watched from behind a tree as Blaine and the boy (whose name was Eli) wrestled and laughed. Suddenly they went silent; Kurt peaked further round the tree and saw something that made him freeze. They were kissing. Kurt gasped loudly, alerting the boys that that they were being watched. Blaine saw Kurt and his face dropped, he took a step towards his best mate but Kurt stepped back.

"You liar. You stupid, horrible liar!" Blaine said, tears in his eyes, "I hate you, I HATE YOU BLAINE!" Kurt turned, hurt and shocked,

"Kurt, wait" called Blaine but Kurt don't stop,

"Stay away from me," Kurt shouted as he walked off, leaving Blaine shocked and shaken.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it as he walked back to the dorms, wiping away tears. Had that been cheating? Was he even going out with Blaine? Did he over react? He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a plane flying dangerously low. He watched as the plane flew over and crashed 500m away. Kurt fell to the floor as the plane exploded into flames, taking half the range with it. Suddenly Kurt was running, one thought on his mind, Blaine, people were running around, trying to help out. The whole school was on high alert. The plane was one of the training planes, Kurt could tell from the shape. A year 7 boy jumped out, his flying suit protecting him from the flames. Kurt knew who would be in the range and began to do a mental register of everyone, trying to stay calm. He could see everyone except Blaine and a girl named Quinn. There was a shout from the burning building and Quinn climbed out, holding a deep burn on her arm. Kurt's head was spinning now, his stomach tying itself in knots. He felt Rachel's hand on his arm,

"He'll be alright, he's indestructible," she whispered but he didn't hear, his mind was running situations through his head, he couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden, he broke into a sprint and leaped through the gap in the wall. He landed funny and felt a surge of pain in his foot but he ignored it and limped forwards, other things on his mind. He covered his mouth and nose but still couldn't breathe properly and felt panic rise inside him. Then he saw a body lying still on the ground. He ran over, it was Blaine for sure, he checked the boy's pulse and he was alive. Kurt sighed with relief. Then the whole place exploded.

* * *

I'm off to Belgium tomorrow so I just uploaded this on impulse read and review please :D

x


End file.
